Aliyah
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: A look in to a Aliyah: Ziva attacks Tony, holding the gun to his chest, her hands shaking with fury....


**Summery : Ziva held the gun to Toney's chest, her hand shaking as he helplessly looked up at her.**

Warning: Character Death

Disclaimer: Just own the idea but Christmas is coming up…..

My version of what will happen in Aliyah, bases on what I saw on the promo. This probably isn't at all what will happen, but its something I had in my head and it would not go away. Updated…..

Please leave a review  
----

Tony hit the ground hard as Ziva kicked his feet from beneath him, a clear sign of anger etched on to her features, with inhuman speed she pulled a gun from her waistband, pressing it painfully in to Toney's chest. his arm screaming as she put pressure on it.

Special agent DiNozzo glanced up at his partner, his eyes pleading with her to listen to reason.

"Ziva..."

Ziva's hand shook as she clasped the gun tightly in her hand, her finger reaching for the trigger, only to stop as her fingertip brushed the cool metal.

"I cant do it…" she whispered, more to herself then to Tony. Throwing her gun so it slid against the concrete floor, Ziva roled off of him and let her head fall in to her cupped hands.

Tony, slightly dazed, got to his feet, brushing the dust from his grey pants.

"Ziva?" he said, stepping closer to his friend. Reaching out a hand, his fingers brushed her shoulder, causing her to flinch violently away from his touch.

"Stay away from me Tony!" She screamed, backing away from him.

"Why?" Tony asked, anger becoming evident in his voice.

"Tony, just go away leave me alone!"

"You just tried to kill me Ziva, I think I deserve an explanation!" Tony shouted back, advancing on the hysterical Mossad officer.

There was a short pause as the two just stood there, ignoring the looks they were getting from passers by.

"Well!" Tony mocked, his frown deepening. A lone tear escaped from Ziva's eyes, leaving a wet trail on her bronzed cheek.

"I am so sorry Tony. My father ordered it, I do not disobey a direct order, especially if it is from my father!"

"Then finish the job, officer David." Came a cold voice from behind them,

Ziva immediately recognized it as Eli David's. she turned , swallowing hard. Her eyes met her fathers as he stared back at her.

"Finish the job!" he repeated. Ziva shook her head, taking deep unsteady breaths.

"No," Was all she said, but it was enough to have her fathers eyes widen in shock.

"What did you say!" he warned. Ziva hardened herself.

"I said no papa. You can not force me to kill him. he payed for his crime..." Tony looked at Ziva in amazement, not only was she standing up to her father, the man she seem to have feared ,but she was disobeying a direct order from the director of Mossad.

"If you will not finish what Michael started, then I will!" He said, finally lifting a gun and pulling the trigger.

Although; it was Ziva who fell to the floor, having shielded Tony from the oncoming bullets.

A pool of blood had already started to stain the concrete beneath her, growing like a ripple would in disturbed water.

"Zee?" Tony said, his eyes growing wide. Dropping to his knees beside her, he removed his jacket, pressing it to the two bullet wounds on her chest. Franticly fumbling to reach his cell, calling for an ambulance

"Zee, stay with me" he ordered, running a hand across her pale cheek.

Looking up, Tony frowned as he saw Ziva's father, standing with the gun still raised, his eyes glazed and looking down at his daughter.

"Ziva?" he whispered, letting the gun fall from his hand and drop to the floor with a clatter.

Her father pushed Tony to the side, cradling his bleeding daughter in his arms.

"Ziva my Daughter, why did you do that!" he shouted, his own tears beginning to show. With her eyes half open and blood speckled lips,

Ziva took her fathers large hand in her own.

"You always told me stand and fight for what you believed in, you taught me that no one is more important, then the people you care about, and that you should do everything in your power to keep them from getting hurt" Ziva said, he voice almost a whisper.

"That's what I did" she closed her eyes tightly, fighting the pain the filled her chest. "I know I never made you proud Papa, I know I wasn't the daughter you wanted me to be, I'm sorry." she managed, before her eyes slowly slipped into the back of her head and there she lay limp, dead in her fathers arms.

Eli stared back at the lifeless form of his only daughter, his eyes stinging from unshed tears.

"Oh Ziva my parach I have always been proud of you" Eli cried, holding Ziva tightly. Tony looked down at the man, then to his fallen partner.

It was ironic, how you can only know what you have in life, once you lose it.

**  
DONT KILL ME! i realy do love love... but i also love kiling her hehehe. Hope you enjoyed.... oh yh and i know it is really corny but oh well.....**


End file.
